


Protection

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheese sauce., Cute, Established Relationship, Just a cute dabble, M/M, Short, based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: Just a short dabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy and short, but I hope you enjoy it :)

Ever since they were children Haru had protected Makoto. Be it from ghosts or spooks, Makoto could always depend on Haru to hide behind and keep him safe. Sure as they got older and Makoto got taller, people would laugh at Makoto’s fears, but Haru never told Makoto to stop and for that Makoto was grateful. Sometimes Makoto would marvel at Haru’s courage in the face of danger and, unjustly, he began to believe there was nothing Haruka couldn’t stand up against, so when Haru stood stiff in front of him as they moved to leave Makoto’s bedroom to go to dinner, Makoto wasn’t expecting it and ran into his back with a soft “oof”. Haru refused to move forward; in fact he pushed backwards against Makoto’s chest to get distance from the door.

 

“Haru-chan?” Makoto could see Haru’s eyes, wide and focused, and was surprised when Haru gripped his hand. It wasn’t so much because of the contact of Haru’s hand to his since they had been holding hands just moments before his mother called for them, but because Haru’s hands were clammy and shaking. Makoto felt a knot form in his stomach as he looked in the direction Haru was staring, only to be surprised. Hanging from a thread in the doorway was a tiny little black spider. Without a second thought Makoto moved forward and caught the web and carefully moved towards his window, making sure to stay as far away from Haru as he could with the little arachnid. Once he opened his window and allowed the little creature outside he closed the window and turned back to Haru, who’s eyes were on him and shining with surprise and maybe even a little admiration. Makoto smiled and closed the distance between them. “Let’s go to dinner.” Makoto said as if nothing had happened. Haru nodded, eyes darting to the ground and a light tint of pink began to highlight his cheeks as he took Makoto’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Makoto was surprised to learn that Haru was scared of spiders, but he was more happy to know he could protect Haru just as much as Haru protected him.


End file.
